I Saw Red
by SodasGurl
Summary: What if Soda had actually caught Sandy cheating on him? What might he have been thinking? R&R to find out
1. I saw Red

What if Soda actually caught Sandy cheating on him? Why kind of emotions would he be feeling? Well this is my songfic about what he might be going through if he had caught her cheating. I don't know who she cheated on him with so I'm just gonna say it was Buck, Soda doesn't like Buck anyway and this can be why. Anyway I don't own the song, it belongs to Warrant, and S.E. Hinton owns everyone. Oh and this is Sodas POV. Ok this isn't posting like I want it to and I cant get it to work so it might be hard to tell where the song is. Every other paragraph is the song.  
  
  
  
I looked up at the clock and sighed. It was eight thirty and Sandy was supposed to be here at eight. Tonight was our one-year anniversary and it's been the best year of my life, and tonight I was planning on asking Sandy to marry me.  
  
"Oh it must be magic how inside your eyes I see my destiny. Every time we kiss I feel you breathe you love so deep inside of me. And if the moon and Stars should fall they'd be easy to replace, I would lift you up to heaven and you would take their place."  
  
I sighed once again and got up grabbing my jacket. I told Darry goodbye and walked out the door to find Sandy. I went by her house and he parents said she told them she had to run over to Bucks place. I shrugged and started towards Bucks. Sandy and Buck have been friends for a long time, and Sandy and me used to go to a lot of Buck's parties. As I walked there I started to remember the past year and all the good times I've had with Sandy.  
  
"Every day I wake up I thank god that you are still a part of me. We've opened up a door to which so many people never find the key. And if the sun should ever fail to send its light, we would burn a thousand candles and make everything alright."  
  
I finally got to bucks house and was surprised to find there was no party tonight. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door calling for buck. There was no answer so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. When I did I saw buck lying on the couch with Sandy in his arms covered only by a thin sheet. When they heard me open the door they both looked up and Sandy's eyes grew wide as if she had just been shot. My eyes started to burn and I quickly left the house before I started to cry.  
  
"Then I saw red, as I opened up the door. I saw red, my heart just spilled onto the floor. And I didn't need to see his face, I saw yours, I saw red and then I closed the door. I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore."  
  
I ran down the steps and towards the park where I fell to my knees next to the fountain. I kept seeing Sandy in my mind, Sandy with Buck's arms around her. How could she do this to me? On today of all days. My heart feels as if someone has ripped it out of my chest and shoved a knife through it. How could I not of seen this coming? Sandy and Buck were always together when I wasn't around. I should have been able to see what was happening.  
  
"I've been hurt and I've been blind. I don't know if I'll be fine. I never thought it would end this way."  
  
My mind kept going back to that Image of Sandy and Buck. Why would she do this to me? I loved her more than anything yet it was so easy for her to turn away from me and run to buck. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Sandy and Buck both walking my way. I fought back the tears as I remembered seeing them together on Bucks couch.  
  
"Then I saw red, as I opened up the door. I saw red, my heart just spilled onto the floor. And I didn't need to see his face, I saw yours, I saw red and then I closed the door. I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore."  
  
Sandy came closer and tried to put her hand on my arm but I pulled away. I didn't want her near me. I didn't want Buck near me. I wanted them to leave me alone to think. But then again I didn't want to think, if I did all I would think about would be what I saw and I didn't want that. I had to get away, go home and sleep, I can't tell Darry what happened. He has enough problems. With Pony being gone and all. Sandy was the only reason I hadn't broken down in tears when Pony left but now I had nothing left. I turned my back on Sandy and walked off towards my house. She's calling me back but I ignore her and continue home.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now. Sorry that ending sucked but I got stuck. Anyway please let me know what you think and if I should continue. =) Peace 


	2. The Fool

Ok yet another songfic. * Sigh * Ok I hope you aren't tired of songfics yet, I'm trying to come up with other stuff but I keep getting ideas from songs. I only own me there are no names mentioned except for Sandy's. Anyway I hope you like it its another Sandy thing, only a bit different from my other stories, This time Soda isn't actually in the story its just me and Sandy. And I don't own the song it belongs to Lee Ann Womack. And my stupid computer wont load these pages like I want so I have to put parentheses around the lyrics. This is after Soda caught Sandy cheating on him, he found someone new but he was still in love with Sandy.  
  
  
  
I walked into a bar on the edge of town and saw Sandy sitting at a booth; I walked over to her and introduced myself sitting down.  
  
" You don't know me but I know who you are. Mind if I sit down? Do I look familiar if I don't well I should I'm sure you've seen me around. I know you've probably heard my name, though we've not been introduced, I'm the fool in love with a fool who's still in love with you."  
  
I sat across from her and told her about Soda, and how he is still in love with her even though we are together now. Sandy didn't seem too interested in what I had to say, she had cheated on Soda and left him a while back and now wants nothing to do with him unless she cant find anyone else. I try explaining to her that she hurt him but he just can't get over her that easily and she needs to stop using him but she wont listen.  
  
"If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink, I've got something to say. It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep, I heard him call out your name. This aint the first time he's done it before and it's hard to face the truth. I'm the fool in love with a fool, who's still in love with you."  
  
I felt a tear fall down my cheek as Sandy said she didn't want to have anything more to do with Soda. Soda was a wonderful guy who didn't deserve to have Sandy treat him like this. I wanted to reach back and slap her but I knew it wouldn't do any good; she would still be the same.  
  
" I know love is a fragile thing, and I'm trying hard to make it last. But it aint easy holding on to a dream, when he's holding on to the past."  
  
I sigh and stand up to leave, but before I do I turn back to sandy. I tell her she had a great guy who was crazy about her and that maybe I wasn't a fool for talking to her about this but that she was a fool for letting him go like she did and that she was never gonna find anyone like him again, And that Soda really did love her and she was too blind to see that.  
  
"Just one more thing, before I go, I'm not here to put you down, but you don't love him and that's a fact, girl I've seen you around. But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand and its breaking mine in two, because I'm the fool in love with a fool, who's still in love with you."  
  
I leave the bar and go to the park before heading back home to Soda. But when I get there Sandy is already there talking to Soda. She came to tell him she was sorry for the way she played him over and over again and that she was leaving and he wouldn't be seeing her again. Soda seemed upset when she walked away but at the same time relived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was a crappy ending sorry about that, anyway please review. Thanx. I might not leave this story up very long, its not me best work, so anyway please review, I already said that sorry peace 


End file.
